The Choice Is Yours
by Mystic.Screwdriver
Summary: Kazuto Kirigaya attends Tokyo Union High School- basically his own customized hell...that is, until he meets a stunningly gorgeous girl, Yuki Asuna, a young lady who refuses to take of her worn out hood. But as school closes in on Kazuto, Asuna opens up. One heck on an experience...most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

The choice is yours

Chapter 1

My footsteps were weak. My breathes were short, but vision was somehwhat blurry and unfocused. Something wouldn't let me think straight. My mind travelled across a thin path in my brain, trying to come to a conclusion of what was going on. My knees become weak and start to buckle. Suddenly I couldn't control it- I drop to the ground, unable to hold my own weight. My knees hit the floor rough- that's gonna leave a mark. I land with my arms under me as an attempt to hold my body. But alas, my arms were just as strong as the rest of me. I fall face first.

*Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeng*

Well, shit.

My ears ring a brain splitting ring, almost as if it was a cry for help. My brain stiffens and aches. Why does this always happen to me? Why cant I have a normal dream for one single night? But no, the ringing becomes stronger and my migrane grows greater and greater. I feel like I'm going to rip in half at any moment. I let out a loud scream, a way to tell myself to get into control. But all at once, everything stops. The ringing dissapears, the migrane dissolves away, and my eyes refuse to see nothing but the darkness of my surroundings.

*Whoooooo...*

Wind...eh...?

Suddenly I gain enough strength to raise my head. My eyes are still blurred and unfocused, but atleast I can see. A cloacked figure appears out of the shadows. Ok, now I know im loosing it. All my sanity-flushed down the comode! They slightly edge closer, close enough to hear the gusts of wind flow through their hair. " The choice is yours..." A female voice whispers barely loud enough to hear. " Between trust and sanity, the choice is yours..." What is going on? What do they mean by that? Is that supposed to be some kind of message? But my thoughts were too long. The figure already dissolved into the shadows. I jerked up, eyes wide. *beep* *beep* *beep* my alarm clock rang 6:30. "Uuugh!" I grunt and fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I quickly belt through the door, not realizing that I forgot to lock the door. I was already half way down the street before I remembered that my door was left half open. "Shit." I murmur to myself. Class begins at 8:15, And it was already 8:03, so I couldnt possibly have any more time left. I continue to race down the sidewalk, hoping that a neighbor would shut it for me. (As idiotic as that plan might be.)

Wow, I'm more stupid than that tree over there.

When I finally make it to school, I shove through the double doors and race up the stairs. I run into class, B54, skidding to a hault. I look at the clock. How was it already 8:26?! Everyone sat motionless, eyes on me. I could feel eyes burning from the back of my head. "Kirigaya Kazuto." The teacher spoke coldy. "Your late. Sit down."

Ugh, I Always hated our teacher.

I seat myself at my desk slowly, still feeling eyes burn at the back of my head. "Before we were rudely interuppted..." The teacher continued. A few students smirked. " Tsuboi Ryoutarou was citing chapter 6." In case if you were wondering, Tsuboi Ryoutarou, (Klein for short,) Has been my best friend since day one. I've known him since kindergarden. A kid pushed him at recess and I happened to be in his way. We both collided, (which I still remember not feeling too nice,) and landed on the concrete. Of corse I was the only one who was sent to the nurse afterwards because I acted as his cushion. But I still remember that the very next day that same kid got expelled for cussing the teacher out.

Ah, memories... Neither of us has seen that kid since.

As soon as class was dismissed for lunch break, I wasnt suprised to hear a framiliar voice shout, " Yo, Kirito!" from across the courtyard. Klein runs beside me and finds himself a seat to the left of me, where he always sat. " Sup? What's the excuse for bein' late this time?" He says, biting into his Onigiri. " Oh, no reasom..." I said, trying to change the topic.

Then I saw her.

The cloaked girl speed walked- almost ran past us, her scent of cherry blossoms following her. Even though all I could see was her dirty blonde hair hanging out of her hood, I still thought of the strange girl as incredibly beautiful. I felt like an idiot for staring as she walked by, but I just couldn't help it. Not watching her was impossible to me. Klein only glanced at her and continued his rant, but immediatly stopped.

"Ooohh...You like her or somethin?" Klein proclaimed. I didnt know what to say, so I just shook my head and continued eating my lunch.


End file.
